1. Field
Example embodiments relate to memory devices and methods of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A resistance memory device is an example of a non-volatile memory device. The resistive memory device stores data using a variable resistance characteristic of a material such as a transition metal oxide. A transition metal oxide has a resistance that significantly changes at a particular voltage level. In other words, the resistance of the variable resistance material decreases when a voltage exceeding a set voltage is applied thereto. This state is referred to as an ON state. Furthermore, when a voltage exceeding a reset voltage is applied to the variable resistance material, the resistance thereof increases. This state is referred to as an OFF state.